The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Karma Pink Corona’.
The new Dahlia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Dahlia cultivars that have a freely flowering habit, decorative inflorescence form, attractive ray floret coloration, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Dahlia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Dahlia hybrida cultivar Karma Corona, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,650. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the cultivar Karma Corona in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by cuttings since the spring of 2003 in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.